Tu as tout ton temps
by Nubiz HG
Summary: Une nouvelle qui va bouleverser la vie de Ron et Hermione, d'une manière ou d'une autre.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonsoir tout le monde! Je poste une toute petite fanfiction. Elle est juste longue de trois chapitres (ça devait être un ONE SHOT à la base, mais mon imagination a repris le deçu sur ma volonté ^^)_

 _L'histoire se déroule après la guerre. Il n'y a pas de date précise, moi j'imagine ça plutôt au début de l'année scolaire, vers le mois de novembre._

 _Jespère que ça vous plaira, ça n'a rien d'extraordinaire, mais je suis assez fascinée en ce moment par le rétablissement des personnages après la guerre. Comment supportent-ils les atrocités qu'ils ont vues ou vécues... Comment conçoivent-ils leur avenir au lendemain de la guerre..._

 _Enfin tout ça quoi!_

 _Bonne Lecture!_

.

.

oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo

.

.

Ron était affalé dans un canapé de la salle commune, son regard parcourant un vieux magazine de Quiditch aux pages légèrement abîmées. C'était le QuiditchShow, un vieux magazine qui ne sortait plus depuis des années, Ron le tenait de son père qui le lui avait offert à son septième anniversaire. Sur les pages un peu jaunies, un match de Quiditch se déroulait, opposant une équipe de sorciers aux maillots vert et un équipe qui portait des maillots rouges, le match se déroulait toujours d'une manière différente selon si le sorcier qui lisait le magazine touchait le balai d'un joueur ou d'un autre. Plongé dans ses réflexions, Ron ne touchait pas le magazine, cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il jouait avec cette page, et il avait déjà essayé tous les scénarios possibles et imaginables depuis longtemps. Ce magazine que son père lui avait offert, Ron l'avait emmené avec lui tout au long de la chasse aux Horcruxes de l'année dernière, sans jamais l'utiliser ou même le lire, mais juste pour l'avoir perpétuellement avec lui.

-Salut Hermione! S'exclama Ginny.

La rouquine, à demi-allongée sur les genoux d'Harry semblait s'ennuyer ferme.

Le survivant lisait également un magazine de Quiditch, à l'image de son meilleur ami. Les deux garçons étaient plongés dans un silence empreint de réflexion qu'ils avaient pris l'habitude d'installer chaque soir. Hermione faisait habituellement partie de ces instants de réflexion, mais ce jour là, la brunette avait trouvé quelque chose d'autre à faire loin de ses meilleurs amis et de Ginny, qui n'avait pas eut le courage de braver la pluie torrentielle qui s'abattait sur Poudlard et d'aller voler un peu sur le terrain de Quiditch, avait respecter ce silence bien qu'il fut long et pesant pour elle. Lorsque le portrait de la Grosse Dame pivota pour laisser apparaître Hermione, la rouquine se leva d'un bond pour accueillir sa meilleure amie.

Mais lorsque son regard tomba sur le visage fatigué d'Hermione, Ginny laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps, abandonnant l'étreinte qu'elle avait esquissée à l'encontre de la brunette. La cadette des Weasley fronça les sourcils et son regard chercha dans celui de son amie une explication à sa mine déconfite.

-Quelque chose ne va pas? Demanda Ginny d'une voix beaucoup moins assurée.

Ron releva la tête pour apercevoir la brunette. En effet, Hermione semblait extrêmement pâle. Elle tremblait un peu semblait-il et ses cheveux dégoulinaient. Le regard de Ron glissa vers la fenêtre de la salle commune de laquelle on pouvait voir de grosses et violentes gouttes de pluie s'abattre au dehors et contre le carreau. L'obscurité de la soirée tombante était parfois entrecoupée d'une lueur éclatante et déchirée d'un sourd bruit d'orage.

-Tu es allée dehors? Interrogea Harry.

Hermione hocha la tête et baissa les yeux. Ron fronça les sourcils. Depuis le début de l'année, Hermione n'avait pas passé une seule soirée loin de ses deux meilleurs amis, leur année de cavale les avait considérablement rapprochés tous les trois et il était très rare de trouver l'un d'entre eux sans les deux autres, qu'est-ce qui avait alors poussé Hermione à passer plus de deux heures loin d'eux? Et pourquoi était-elle allée dehors sous ce mauvais temps? Elle devait-être tombée malade à rester sous cette pluie et ce vent glacial! Pourtant, il y avait une immense tristesse peinte sur son visage.

La Griffondor avait l'air honteuse et appeurée ; même pendant leur cavale, Hermione n'avait jamais eut l'air si peinée. C'était comme si elle portait un pénible poids sur ses frêles épaules. Ron s'agita, franchement inquiet pour la jeune femme.

-Mione?

Elle releva à peine la tête, juste assez pour que ses yeux croisent ceux de Ron. Elle le supplia du regard. Elle suppliait, mais de quoi? Se demanda le garçon. Balançant sur la table son magazine, Ron se leva et s'approcha d'Hermione. Il la pris par les épaules et se proposa de la conduire à l'infirmerie tandis que les deux autres restaient immobiles et inquiets dans la salle commune. Ron et Hermione s'éloignèrent lentement et passèrent le portrait de la Grosse Dame en silence.

Ron soutenait la pauvre Hermione dont les tremblements avaient redoublés. Il pressa le pas, affolé par la jeune femme. Il connaissait Hermione depuis si longtemps, pourtant jamais il ne l'avait vue dans un tel état.

-Mione, que se passe-t-il?

La brunette cessa de marcher et Ron s'arrêta à sa hauteur. Il attendit en silence qu'elle se décide à lui parler, mais tout ce qu'elle fit, fut de lever lentement la tête et d'accrocher son regard humide à celui de Ron. Hermione se colla au torse du rouquin et encercla le cou de ce dernier de ses petits bras. Elle huma son parfum si masculin et pourtant encore si enfantin. Ses tremblements cessèrent. Ron étreignit la brunette et la berça doucement. Leurs regards toujours accrochés l'un à l'autre, ils approchèrent leur visage l'un de l'autre.

Hermione se hissa sur la pointe de ses pieds et écrasa ses lèvres contre celles de Ron. Le rouquin savoura son doux baiser et l'approfndit. Il caressa les cheveux de la jeune femme, enlaça sa taille et la plaqua un peu plus contre lui.

-Attend, voulut-il l'arrêter en se dégageant doucement d'elle.

Malgré tous ses désirs, Ron n'avait pas oublié la peine d'Hermione. Il voulut éloigner la brunette de lui, mais Hermione sauta à son cou et l'embrassa fougueusement. Ron laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir. Tous ses rêves se réalisaient ce soir là : l'amour d'Hermione, son petit corps pressé contre le sien, brûlant de désir.

La brunette l'entraîna plus loin, la porte de la salle sur demande les attendait déjà. Ron laissa Hermione ouvrir les larges portes de bois et il l'enlaça à nouveau, la souleva de terre et se laissa tomber avec elle dans le lit moelleux qui avait été invoqué. Hermione gémit lorsque les doigts de Ron se faufilèrent sous sa robe de sorcière. Elle le débarassa, lui, de sa chemise et défit sa ceinture en cuir.

Il s'arrêta un instant et croisa le regard d'Hermione. Elle sourit, loin d'être aussi timide qu'à l'acoutumée. Le rouquin se sentit frissonner. Depuis septembre, alors que lui-même et ses meilleurs amis revenaient à Poudlard après la lourde guerre qui leur avait volée leur enfance, Hermione et Ron partageaient ces instants de folle passion. Chaque fois, tout se passait de la même manière. L'un de deux faisait le premier pas, ils s'embrassaient, se taisaient et se réfugiaient dans la Salle sur Demande. Ils faisaient l'amour, restaient un peu l'un contre l'autre, transpirants, reprenant leur souffle et leurs esprits. Puis il se séparaient, ou bien ils revenaient ensemble dans la salle commune. Sans que rien d'autre ne se passe entre eux.

Ron plongea vers Hermione il s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Leurs corps se frottaient l'un à l'autre dans un mouvement de va et vient. Lorsqu'Hermione eut finit de se débarrasser des vêtements de Ron, le rouquin fit de même avec ceux de la brunette. Il admira les petits seins de la jeune femme, les tétons dressés n'appelaient qu'à se faire embrasser tendrement. Il plongea vers la poitrine de la jeune femme tandis que ses doigts glissaient vers la culotte d'Hermione. Elle se cambra sous lui et gémit de plaisir.

Allongé l'un contre l'autre, Ron et Hermione observaient le plafond magique de la Salle sur Demande. Il était à l'image de celui de la Grande Salle et le rouquin et la brune s'évadèrent quelques instants, contemplant le magnifique panorama d'étoiles qui les surplombait.

Ron tourna la tête et son regard se posa sur le visage paisible d'Hermione. Elle semblait se reposer et son regard ne cessait de passer d'une étoile à une autre, un petit sourire se formait au coin de ses lèvres.

Le rouquin grimaça. Il avait peur d'interrompre ce doux moment, ce serait bien la première fois qu'ils se parleraient après un moment pareil... Il pris une forte inspiration.

-Mione, tu ne m'as pas dit...

Elle tourna lentement son visage vers lui et son sourire fondit. Elle était de nouveau terriblement pâle et ses yeux devenaient humides de tristesse. Elle semblait tout de même plus apaisée que quelques temps plus tôt dans la Salle Commune.

-J'ai... Euh... Bagaya-t-elle.

Sentant sa panique, Ron se redressa pour la prendre dans ses bras et la bercer doucement.

-Ron, il se passe quelque chose de grave, avoua-t-elle dans un sanglot.

Elle fut secouée d'un violent sanglot, mais aucun pleur ne s'échappa de ses lèvres, ni aucune larme de ses paupières.

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Le rouquin sentit son coeur s'emballer. Se pouvait-il qu'Hermione ait des problèmes, qu'elle soit menacée par quelqu'un ou quelque chose? Ron se sentit soudain coupable. Malgré tout le temps qu'il avait passé aux cotés d'Hermione, il n'avait rien vu? Il ne savait rien du mal qui rongeait Hermione, c'était sûrement le plus affreux sentiment qu'il eut jamais ressentit.

-Hermione, quelqu'un t'a fait du mal?

Elle secoua la tête avec énergie. Ron n'y comprenait plus rien, que pouvait-il arriver de si grave à Hermione?

-Est-ce que tu veux me le dire?

Il avait gardé un ton doux et rassurant, mais au fond de lui-même, Ron avait envie de crier. Plus Hermione restait silencieuse, plus il était pris d'une profonde angoisse. Ron était effrayé par la vision qu'il avait à cet instant d'Hermione. Il se souvenait de la fois où, lorsqu'ils étaient rentrés du Manoir Malfoy l'année dernière, Ron avait veillée Hermione qui était alors inconsciente : des heures de silence insoutenables. Si le rouquin s'agaçait parfois du moulin à paroles qu'était Hermione, rien n'était plus insupportable pour lui que son silence et son repli sur elle-même. Hermione était pour lui une femme d'un extrême courage, d'une force et d'un caractère à toute épreuve ; voir ainsi une Hermione tremblante et plongée dans un silence de mort était un véritable calvaire, une angoisse déchirante.

-Hermione, répéta le garçon en secouant légèrement les épaules de la brune.

Elle pris un grande inspiration et un sanglot terrible la secoua de nouveau. Elle posa son regard sur le visage aux traits inquiets de son meilleur ami et secoua la tête faiblement.

-Ron, je suis désolée... Je crois que je suis enceinte.

C'était comme un coup de massue. Ron ne bougea pas. Ses yeux n'exprimaient rien. Ni colère, ni peur, ni joie. Rien du tout.

-Tu... Tu penses ça?

Elle hocha la tête en retenant ses pleurs, honteuse et effrayée. Ron plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme et souffla. Il n'exprimait toujours rien. Seulement, il libéra Hermione de son étreinte et se détourna lentement.

-Ron... l'implora-t-elle.

Qu'était-il en train de penser d'elle?

.

.

oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo

.

.

 _Laissez-moi une petite review, votre avis est important ! ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour !

Comme promis je poste le deuxième chapitre. Pas de suspens insoutenable à la fin de celui-ci ;)

Je ne posterai pas la semaine prochaine, j'espère pouvoir le faire le lundi suivant (6 juillet). Je m'excuse donc d'avance pour ma semaine d'absence !

Jespère que cet avant-dernier chapitre vous plaira!

Bonne lecture!

.

.

oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°

.

.

Il s'était habillé en silence et elle l'avait imité pour ne pas le contrarier. Effrayée à l'idée qu'il soit follement en colère contre elle. Pire encore : qu'il regrette. Hermione attendait en silence que Ron daigne se retourner et la regarder de nouveau. Il lui fit face quelques minutes après qu'elle lui eut fait cette terrible révélation.

-Tu le penses? Demanda-t-il en regardant le ventre d'Hermione avec crainte.

-Je... Oui, je crois.

-Qu'est-ce qui te le fais penser?

Hermione massa instinctivement son ventre et fit un pas en arrière. Ron perdait peu à peu son calme, le choc de la nouvelle était passée et il semblait être en proie à une vague de panique.

-J'en ai tous les symptômes, se justifia Hermione. Je ne suis sûre de rien, pourtant ça fait trop longtemps que j'ai des doutes...

-Hermione, ça ne peut pas être vrai... On se protège!

-C'est vrai, mais... Tu sais, Ron... Rien ne peut être fiable à cent pour cent...

Ron passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

-Mais tu prends une potion toi, fit-il remarquer, et moi je lance le sortilège à chaque fois. Ca fait double protection!

-Je sais...

-Tu es sûre? La coupa-t-il.

Hermione se contenta de secouer la tête. Elle se sentit soudain affreusement coupable, sans savoir exactement pourquoi. Peut-être simplement parce que c'était elle qui portait le fruit du mal qu'ils avaient tous les deux commis? Ou bien simplement parce qu'elle apportait la nouvelle à ce pauvre Ron qui n'était pas plus prêt qu'elle d'être parent.

Il se radoucit considérablement et s'approcha d'elle pour l'enlacer. Elle se laissa faire, mais des larmes commençaient à lui piquer les yeux tant cette étreinte avait l'air forcée et timide. Lorsqu'il se recula elle en fut presque soulagée. Il se pencha pour que leurs visages soient à la même hauteur.

-Ca va aller, assura-t-il. Hermione, ça va aller. C'est pas grave, et puis tu n'es pas sûre.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front et s'éloigna à grands pas. Hermione le regarda s'éloigner si vivement et quitter la Salle sur Demande presque en courant, comme s'il fuyait la peste.

L'ambiance de la Salle avait considérablement changée. Une fenêtre donnait sur l'obscurité extérieure, le bruit fracassant de la pluie qui s'abattait contre les carreaux semblait vouloir attaquer Hermione. La brunette se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol de pierre froid de la Salle sur Demande. Il y eut un éclair aveuglant et le bruit sourd du tonerre.

Ron débarqua dans la Salle commune. Harry attendait, son magazine de Quiditch à la main et le regard accroché au feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée. Ginny semblait avoir quitté les lieux et la vaste pièce était déserte (mis à part Harry). Le survivant leva les yeux.

-Hermione n'est pas avec toi? Alors elle est malade?

Le rouquin, qui retrouvait enfin ses esprits hocha la tête. Harry, qui avait remarqué son air absent haussa les sourcils.

-Il se passe quelque chose?

-Non.

Le regard de Ron se posa sur le visage de son meilleur ami. Harry ne savait rien de ce qu'il se passait entre Ron et Hermione, il était même très loin de s'en douter. Ron ne lui avait jamais rien dit, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il se sentait honteux d'avoir ce genre de relation avec leur meilleure amie et aussi parce qu'il était bien trop pudique pour parler de ces choses, même à Harry. Pourtant le rouquin avait besoin des conseils de son meilleur ami. Il inspira à fond et se lança.

-Harry, j'ai fait un rêve étrange... J'aurai besoin de ton aide.

-Ola, l'interrompit Harry en riant. Je te rappelle déjà qu'en interprétation des rêves, je suis nul!

-C'est pas une question d'interprétation, repris Ron. C'est plutôt une histoire de... enfin, dit moi simplement ce que tu aurais fait à ma place... Si ça avait été vrai...

Harry opina.

-J'ai fait un rêve... Dans lequel j'ai des relations plutôt intimes avec une fille.

Harry haussa les sourcils, un sourire se formait au coin de ses lèvres.

-Un fille? Demanda-t-il d'un air entendu.

Si Harry ne connaissait rien de la relation entre Ron et Hermione à cet instant, il savait pertinemment ce qui les rapprochait et avait d'ailleurs plusieurs fois titillé l'un ou l'autre à ce sujet. Harry était convaincu que Ron et Hermione étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Mais aucun de ses arguments n'avait réussit à réunir ses deux meilleurs amis.

-Oui, repris Ron avec une pointe d'agacement.

Harry repris son serieux, constatant que même ses plaisanteries ne semblaient avoir aucun effet apaisant sur Ron. Manifestement, le rouquin avait terriblement besoin de son aide, et rien ne pouvait le détendre temps qu'Harry n'aurait pas répondut à ses questions.

-Alors, continua le rouquin, nous avons des relations. Nous cachons ces relations et un jour cette fille m'annonce qu'elle attend un enfant.

Harry attendit quelques secondes que Ron continue, mais le garçon était à bout de souffle, comme épuisé par cette révélation.

-Et ensuite? Demanda Harry.

-Ensuite? Rien... Rien, je me suis réveillé à cet instant. Je n'ai rien dit.

Harry hocha la tête, l'air pensif. Son meilleur ami semblait être vraiment bouleversé par ce rêve, il songea un instant que Ron pouvait être réellement dans cette situation.

-C'est ce qu'il t'arrive? Demanda-t-il.

Malgré toute sa volonté, cette question lui avait échappée. Harry attendit en silence la réponse de son ami, soucieux.

-Non, déclara Ron sans lui adresser un regard.

Le plus jeune garçon Weasley contemplait le rideau de pluie qui tombait dehors, frappant la fenêtre et les murs de pierre avec violence. De son coté, Harry hochait la tête.

-Ce que j'en dit, c'est que si dans ton prochain rêve tu retrouves cette scène, réagis.

-Comment? S'inquiéta le roux.

-Je ne sais pas, se défendit Harry. Dit tout, n'importe quoi! Quelque chose de sincère, ce que tu penses de cette fille ou ce que tu penses de cette situation.

Ron haussa les épaules.

-Tu l'aimes? L'interrogea Harry.

-Quoi?

-La fille, dans ton rêve. Tu l'aimes?

Ron tourna son regard et croisa celui de Harry.

-Bien sûr que je l'aime. Je suis fou amoureux d'elle depuis des années...

Harry, satisfait, sourit.

-Alors qu'est-ce qui vous empêche d'avoir un enfant?

Ron resta muet. C'était le deuxième coup de massue de la soirée. Il aimait profondément Hermione, rien n'aurait pu le pousser à penser le contraire : elle était parfaite pour lui. Que pouvait-il répondre à Harry? Que c'était de la folie? Qu'il ne pouvait pas devenir père si tôt?

Il n'en pensait pas un mot. C'était déjà de la folie lorsque lui et Hermione avaient commencé à se voir en secret, qu'ils avaient fait l'amour pour la première fois, et les fois suivantes quand il n'en avaient jamais parlé. Et puis, il voulait devenir père, si c'était l'enfant d'Hermione, il pourrait être père dès maintenant et pour toujours, oui.

Le roux se contenta de hausser les épaules et de se lever. Il fallait qu'il aille réfléchir. Qu'il réfléchisse seul.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses? Demanda Harry.

-Je... Je sais pas.

-Arrête, Ron, soupira le brun. Je vois bien que tu en penses quelque chose, dis-moi. C'est toi qui m'as demandé de l'aide, alors va jusqu'au bout.

Ron, debout devant la fenêtre, planta son regard dans celui de son meilleur ami. Un gros bruit de tonerre éclata et l'éclair illumina la Salle Commune en frappant par la fenêtre dans le dos de Ron, laissant une ombre gigantesque se dessiner sur le sol.

-Je n'aurai pas dû partir sans rien dire. Et je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il aurait fallut dire, seulement la vérité. Je l'aime. J'aime cette fille de tout mon coeur. Si c'est son enfant, je veux bien être père n'importe quand. Je serai toujours là pour elle, je sais qu'elle pourra compter sur énormément de personnes aussi, mais je veux qu'elle compte sur moi. Oui. Je veux être le père.

Ron s'éloigna d'un pas ferme. Il ne voulait plus avoir à se justifier, même devant Harry. Son meilleur ami l'observa quitter la Salle Commune, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il retourna son attention sur son magazine de Quiditch qu'il ne lisait pas vraiment. Harry secoua la tête, troublé par l'affolement de Ron. Se pouvait-il que lui et Hermione... ? Non, ni l'un, ni l'autre n'était du genre à entretenir ce genre de relation et puis ils ne le lui auraient pas caché.

Le brun allait reprendre sa lecture lorsqu'il sentit une autre présence dans la Salle Commune. Ron était-il revenu? Le survivant releva la tête et son regard croisa celui de sa meilleure amie.

-Hermione, tu pleures? S'inquiéta-t-il.

Il balança son magazine un peu plus loin et ouvrit ses bras dans lesquels elle se jeta. Elle enfouit son visage dans le cou de Harry et se blottit contre lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as? Fit Harry d'une voix rassurante.

Hermione renifla un peu, elle s'éloigna tout doucement de lui pour que leurs regards se croisent.

-Tu pensais vraiment ce que tu viens de dire à Ron?

Harry étouffa un petit rire.

-La vraie question, repris-t-il, c'est : est-ce que, d'après toi, Ron était sincère?

Il observa la petite brune qui penchait la tête sur le coté, un air d'enfant qui vient de faire une bêtise.

-Tu penses qu'il l'était? Demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

-Hermione, depuis combien de temps je te dis que vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre?

-Depuis toujours, j'ai l'impression...

Hermione resta blottit contre Harry le restant de la soirée. Le silence qui s'installa entre eux n'avait rien de pesant ou de gêné. Harry, au fond, n'était pas surpris de la tournure des événements et Hermione n'osait plus croire à sa chance. Sa chance d'être amoureuse de Ronald Weasley.

.

.

oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°

.

.

Laissez-moi une petite review :)


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour chers lecteurs!

C'est avec plaisir que je conclue cette petite fanfiction. J'espère que la fin vous plaira autant que les deux premiers chapitres. Elle est peut-être un peu étrange, mais pour moi il peut s'agir d'un traumatisme de la guerre...

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me faire part de votre avis!

Bonne lecture!

.

.

oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°

.

.

Ils déjeunaient tous les quatre dans la Grande Salle. C'était un jeudi matin, il faisait plutôt beau dans le parc de Poudlard et les élèves étaient d'assez bonne humeur. Le pringtemps faisait bourgeonner les fleurs et les feuilles vertes des arbres dansaient sous la légère brise de ce début de mois de mars. L'anniversaire de Ron s'était déroulé dans la Salle Commune des Griffondor la veille, la fête avait été un véritable plaisir pour les élèves, le trio d'or avait été acclamé ce soir là et Hermione semblait avoir retrouvé le sourire. Ron se demandait si elle était sûre maintenant, ou si elle avait appris qu'elle n'était pas enceinte pour qu'elle eut retrouvé son beau sourire si vite. Mais depuis qu'elle lui avait annoncé la nouvelle, tous les deux n'avaient partagés que des moments tout à fait ordinaires auprès de Harry, Ginny et des autres.

Les beaux jours revenaient peu à peu. Ron avait tellement envie de voir Hermione, de lui parler pour lui dire tout ce qu'il avait réussit à s'avouer le soir de l'orage, mais aucune occasion ne se présentait à eux. C'était comme si la brunette évitait le plus possible de quitter Ginny ou n'importe laquelle de ses amies.

Ce matin là, alors, Ron saisit sa chance de se retrouver seul avec Hermione. Lorsque la brunette se leva, prétextant devoir aller à la bibliothèque avant le début des cours, le rouquin se proposa de l'accompagner. Le couple s'éloigna sous le regard bienveillant de leur meilleur ami.

Seuls dans le couloir, Ron et Hermione n'échangeaient pas un mot. Hermione avait le regard plongé vers le sol, accroché au bout de ses chaussures, tandis que Ron ne la quittait pas des yeux, encore incappable de parler... Il ne savait pas par où commencer. Après de longues minutes d'un silence pesant, il se décida à parler.

-Hermione, écoute...

La brunnette releva la tête subitement et leurs regards se croisèrent enfin, cela semblait une éternité à Ron depuis qu'il avait vu les yeux noisettes de la jeune femme.

-Non, attends! Le freina-t-elle.

Elle l'obligea à arrêter sa marche en posant une main délicate sur le torse du garçon.

-Avant que tu parles, j'aimerais te dire tout de suite que les symptômes sont toujours là et que j'ai fait un test.

Ron attendit la suite.

-Il est positif.

Ron resta silencieux encore quelques secondes. Il finit par acquiescer et enlaça son amie avec tendresse.

-Tu dois savoir Hermione... Tu dois savoir qu'avant tout ça, avant notre liaison, avant la guerre... Je t'aimais déjà. Je t'aime encore plus aujourd'hui.

Toute en parlant de sa voix émue, Ron enlaçait la jeune femme, trop pudique pour lui laisser voir la brillance de ses yeux.

-Je t'aime comme un fou, et je suis désolé que nous ayant gâché presque une année à nous cacher des autres... J'ai envie d'être ton petit-ami et de crier à tout le monde combien je t'aime. Je suis le plus heureux du monde lorsque je suis avec toi, parce que la femme que j'aime, celle que j'ai toujours pensé innaccessible, m'a accepté dans sa vie, et qu'elle m'a fait l'honneur de m'accpeter dans une partie intime de sa vie.

Hermione se laissa aller à rire légèrement. Elle se blottit un peu plus contre le rouquin, savourant cette odeur sucrée qui se dégageait de ses vêtements. Elle le berça distraitement, heureuse.

-Ron, je ne t'ai pas accepté dans ma vie... Tu t'es imposé. Tu t'es imposé tellement je t'aime.

Fou de joie, Ron desserra son étreinte pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de la brunette.

-Je veux ce bébé, Hermione, avoua Ron avec passion. Je le veux, puisque c'est le notre.

Il pouvait lire sur le visage de la Griffondor une joie intense, et il ne pu résister à l'envie de lui voler un nouveau baiser.

-Ron, j'allais chez Madame Pomfresh... Suite à mon test, je voulais avoir l'avis d'un médicomage... Je pensais que tu voulais peut-être venir?

Ron accepta avec vigueur. Il saisit la main de sa petite-amie et la conduisit jusqu'à l'infirmerie, d'un pas décidé. Ils entrèrent tous les deux, souriants et sereins. Ron décida d'expliquer la raison de leur visite à l'infirmière, Hermione avait dû se débrouiller sans lui jusque là, hors de question que cela continue! Il voulait absolument se montrer le plus utile pour aider Hermione.

Mme Pomfresh les conduisit dans une salle à l'arrière de l'infirmerie, pour ne pas qu'ils soient dérangés, puis elle commença son examen sur Hermione. La jeune femme était agitée, angoissée, excitée et curieuse.

Lorsqu'elle eut finit son examen, Mme Pomfresh posa sa baguette magique sur le bureau, soupira et observa le couple avec attention.

-Alors? Demanda Ron.

Mme Pomfresh se pencha vers le couple, son visage restait impassible.

-M. Weasley et Miss Granger... Depuis quand pensez-vous que les symptômes se sont développés.

-Environ trois semaines, répondit Hermione.

-Et depuis quelques temps, comment vous sentez-vous, Miss?

-Plutôt bien, je pense.

Ron observait l'échange entre les deux femmes, intrigués. L'infirmière n'aurait-elle pas dû poser ces questions avant l'examen d'Hermione? Pourquoi avait-elle un air si grave peint sur le visage.

-Miss Granger, pensez-vous que vous êtes enceinte.

Hermione parut destabilisée. Elle jeta un regard inquiet vers Ron avant de bégayer :

-Eh bien... Oui, je... Je suis venue vous voir pour ça.

-Vous voulez un enfant depuis longtemps? Repris Mme Pomfresh.

-Je... Non, je ne crois pas y avoir penser avant que cela m'arrive... Mais, pourquoi...

-Vous n'avez jamais songé un seul instant à avoir un enfant? Jamais?

Ron resta silencieux, mais son regard s'attarda sur le visage sévère de l'infirmière. Que se passait-il. Hermione ne répondait pas... Ron se pencha vers sa petite-amie, le regard encourageant.

-Répond, intima-t-il délicatement, Répond c'est peut-être important.

Hermione resta pensive quelques instants puis elle baissa la tête, ferma les yeux et soupira.

-J'y ai pensé oui... Mais je n'ai rien fait pour tomber enceinte, je le jure!

-Vous y avez pensé, répéta Mme Pomfresh. Quand? Comment? Vous y avait songé, ou vous vous êtes imaginé une vie avec des enfants, une grossesse...

-J'y ai pensé très fort... J'y ai pensé très fort alors qu'on était en cavale... J'ai imaginé ce que serait ma vie sans la guerre, ce que je ferai dès notre victoire, comme je vivrai ma vie auprès de mes enfants, dans un monde libre et tendre... Est-ce que c'est un crime? S'exclama Hermione, sur la défensive.

Ron restait perplexe. Mme Pomfresh affichait un air sévère et compatissant à la fois. Le rouquin posa son regard sur sa petite amie, Hermione avait l'air totalement paniquée. Il se doutait que le cerveau de la brunette s'était mis à travailler à la vitesse de la lumière pour tenter de comprendre où voulait en venir l'infirmière, mais Hermione était perdue. Et Hermione Granger détestait ne pas contrôler la situation.

-Miss Granger, il s'agit d'une grossesse nerveuse, déclara Mme Pomfresh.

Son ton n'appelait aucune réponse.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est, ça? Demanda Ron.

Sur le lit de consultation, Hermione, qui était livide, éclata en sanglots. Instinctivement, le rouquin se rapprocha d'Hermione pour la serrer dans ses bras. Il ne savait pas en quoi cela était une mauvaise nouvelle, mais Hermione semblait avoir parfaitement compris les paroles de Mme Pomfresh.

-Une grossesse nerveuse, répondit l'infirmière en s'adressant exclusivement à Ron, se résume par les symptômes d'une grossesse normale. A ceci près que la personne qui pense attendre un enfant, n'est pas enceinte.

-Pas enceinte? Répéta bêtement Ron.

Il commençait à comprendre. Son regard se posa à nouveau sur Hermione, puis sur l'infirmière.

-Et je suppose que ce genre de... Cette grossesse nerveuse se déclenche après un choc psychologique?

-Plus ou moins.

Hermione pleurait toujours, elle tremblait violemment et refusait de regarder Ron.

-Mais Hermione a fait un test. Il était positif, ajouta Ron.

Mme Pomfresh soupira, visiblement gênée.

-Le corps humain et notamment le cerveau humain reste mystérieux... Miss Granger a profondément souhaité une grossesse, son cerveau a fini par y croire et a déclenché les symptômes, il a aussi libéré les hormones de la grossesse... Je vais vous laisser, ajouta l'infirmière en rangeant sa baguette et en quittant la petite salle d'examen.

Un silence pesant s'installa, seulement coupé par les hoquets d'Hermione. Elle avait cessé de pleuré, mais sa respiration restait laborieuse. Ron ne savait pas tellement comment prendre la nouvelle.

Devait-il être soulagé? Ou effondré?

Une partie de lui-même avait vraiment souhaité devenir père, mais il se sentait encore jeune et sa relation avec Hermione était trop cahotique pour qu'ils aient un bébé... Son humeur resta donc mitigée. Il s'approcha néanmoins d'Hermione, qui, elle, avait besoin de soutien. La nouvelle l'avait blessée, profondément blessée. La brunette restait prostrée sur le lit de cosultation, incappable de regarder Ron dans les yeux. Etait-elle terriblement vexée, triste, ou bien honteuse? A moins qu'elle ne soit tout simplement perdue.

-Hermione, murmura Ron en l'enlaçant doucement.

Il avait peur qu'elle se mette en colère et qu'elle le repousse. Une Hermione perdue et déstabilisée était une Hermione dangereuse. Pour elle-même et pour Ron...

-Je suis désolée, articula-t-elle avec colère. Allons en cours.

Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte du rouquin et se rhabilla. Il la laissa faire, mais il l'empêcha de sortir de la petite pièce en l'attirant à nouveau contre lui, avec plus de force cette fois-ci.

-On va rester un peu ici.

Ce n'était pas une question, ni une proposition. Ron avait la ferme intention de rester ici avec Hermione. Ils avaient à parler.

Quelques minutes passèrent. Hermione pleurait de nouveau. Plus discrètement cette fois, elle avait caché son visage dans le torse de son petit-ami pour qu'il ne la voit pas pleurer. Ron avait assez de tact, pour une fois, pour faire mine de n'avoir rien remarqué.

-Dis-moi, Hermione... Pourquoi n'avons-nous pas parlé de l'avenir plus tôt?

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Je pense que ni toi ni moi n'osions croire à notre chance... Répondit Ron.

Hermione renifla.

-Nous sommes en vie. Nous sommes là, nous avons un futur... Ca paraît si incroyable. Nous allons vivre. Vivre longtemps. Alors pourquoi on n'en a jamais parlé?

-Je sais pas... Marmona la brunette avec une voix d'enfant.

-Hermione.

Il encercla son petit visage avec ses grandes mains et l'obligea à relever la tête. Ainsi, il pouvait la regarder dans les yeux.

-Tu n'as pas voulu tomber enceinte, affirma-t-il.

La brunette avait les yeux brillants d'émotion.

-Tu as simplement vécu des choses affreuses et maintenant que tout est fini, que tu as un avenir, ton esprit et ton corps se sont emballés. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte.

Ron se tut quelques secondes. Il sentait que sa voix faiblissait.

-Je sais que la guerre nous a donné des raisons de croire que nous n'avions pas le temps de vivre... Mais c'est fini. Tu as tout ton temps.

Elle souriait presque derrière ses larmes.

-Tu as tout ton temps, répéta Ron.

Elle acquiesça.

-Et peu importe le temps que cela prendra, ajouta-t-il, nous formerons une famille et nous aurons des enfants. Quand le temps viendra.

.

.

oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°

.

.

Merci d'avoir lu cette fic, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu ! Laissez-moi un avis :) Et peut-être à bientôt sur une autre fanfic!


End file.
